Such constructions are known in various forms. For example, reference is made to German OS No. 2,212,494, in which the sole plate is held connected to the ski by means of a resilient strap also after a release operation. However, the end of the strap which is associated with the ski is anchored in a ski-fixed binding part. This and similar constructions have the disadvantage that only a relatively short strap can be stored in the ski binding part or between a base plate and a support plate, which easily results in injuries to the skier. It is also known to use a longer safety strap, as one can take it for example from Swiss Pat. No. 588,187. This construction has in turn the disadvantage that relatively long strap parts must be guided self-supportingly. This increases the danger of the strap getting caught on obstacles which project from the ground during the downhill skiing.
The invention has the purpose of providing a storage of a safety strap with longer dimension between the base plate and the support plate, without utilizing complicated resilient devices for winding and unwinding and still at a length which is sufficient to prevent both injuries to the skier and also injuries to third persons.